


Some Like It Cold

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Anger, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott stand Derek up to hang out with stiles, Derek is more than a little pissed. He decides to take his revenge the old fashioned way - violence.</p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day three. Prompt: Something red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Cold

It was late when Scott left the clinic. He tucked his helmet under his arm and fumbled in his pocket for the keys to his bike. Nothing. He sighed. He must have left them inside. Scott rubbed his eyes, ready to go back and retrieve them.

That is, until he was hit from behind by a two-by-four.

Scott turned and crouched, his eye flashing red. Before he could get a read on who was attacking, the two-by-four came again, this time aimed for his face. Scott caught it easily and crushed it between his now clawed fingers.

Splinters flew, and Scott had to shield his eyes. That was the split second his attacker needed to strike back, this time with claws. He got in one good swipe before Scott grabbed him and pushed him back, getting in a hit of his own for good measure. He wiped the blood out of his eyes and for the first time got a look at his enemy.

“Derek?”

The older man didn’t answer, choosing instead to leap forward and aim a punch square on Scott’s jaw.

“Derek, what the hell?”

“You lost your focus. You lose your focus, you lose your head,” Derek said.

Scott kicked Derek in the chest and tried to jump on top of him. Derek rolled away and swung his legs out in the process, hooking them under Scott’s to trip him up. Scott recovered quickly and growled.

“Derek, stop! Why are you doing this?” he yelled.

“You think you can just stop? You think you beat a couple of big bads and the rest will just leave you alone?” He punctuated his sentence with another swipe from his claws. “Newsflash, Scott. The bad guys don’t have time-outs. They don’t take breaks to bake cookies or play video games.”

Scott stood up and unshifted, only his eyes reminding Derek of his power. “Seriously? This is because I blew you off to play games with Stiles?”

“It’s about your lack of focus, Scott. It could have been anyone tonight, you’re lucky it was me.”

Scott closed his eyes and rubbed a hand along his forehead. “Look, I’m sorry, ok? I wasn’t trying to blow you off, it’s just…” He sighed. “Stiles isn’t like us. He doesn’t have super speed or super strength or heightened senses. I just want to, you know, make sure he’s ok.”

Derek sheathed his claws shifted back to human. “Yeah, I know. Me too.”

Without another word, Derek turned and slowly walked back into the snow.


End file.
